¡¿Inesperado amor! ¡Amando a mi padre!
by AlexOkami
Summary: Summary: Taiyo regresa, pero por cierto evento no recuerda quien es su padre y su padre-materno… Y lo peor, es que ahora esta en el pasado… Poniendo en ciertos aprietos a su "Mamma"… Hibari, tendrá que "Trabajar" un poco mas... "-Hey, se encuentra bien… Etto… Joven-" un pequeño y lindo castaño le veía de cerca-"-La mia testa fa male (Mi cabeza duele)- respondió-" ¿1827?
1. Chapter 1

Bien y de verdad que yo no aprendo e.e…

Bien otra de mis locas ideas… XD

¡Lean!

Y díganme que tal… :B

* * *

-hablan personajes-

_aclaración_

_**~~~~ FLASH BACK~~~~**_

* * *

_**Summary: **__Taiyo regresa, pero por cierto evento no recuerda quien es su padre y su padre-materno… Y lo peor, es que ahora esta en el pasado… Poniendo en ciertos aprietos a su "Mamma"… _

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

* * *

****¿Inesperado amor? ****

En el futuro para ser exactos 20 años después. En la característica oficina del Decimo Vongola, estaba el mencionado joven, -_aunque no tanto_- quien analizaba una pila de documentos que tenia a su lado izquierdo. Y lanzaba uno que otro suspiro pero del aburrimiento que le producían dichos papeles.

-Mamma, Mamma- hablo una voz varonil. Y con acento Italiano…

-¿Eh? Taiyo- respondió al llamado, quitando de su campo visual aquellos papeles y con ello enfocando toda su atención a aquel muchacho, de apariencia tan parecida a su esposo, pero a la vez tan diferente.

Era de estatura promedio, cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos de un color azulino, piel nívea. Sus ojos eran algo parecidos a los propios, incluso su cabello era algo alborotado pero no como el de él, -_cosa que agradecía_- su cabello le daba un aire sensual, más bien.

-Salgamos, di que si- solicito.

El Jefe sonrió- Aah, Taiyo sabes que me encantaría, pero debo de revisar estos papeles-

El chico frunció su ceño.

-Déjame ver- prácticamente le quito los papeles que tenia en la mano.

Leyendo cuidadosamente y escribiendo algunas cosas… Por aquí y allá…

Tsunayoshi, solo se quedaba con algunos signos interrogativos en su mente.

-Ehm, ¿T-Taiyo?-

-Listo…-

-¿Perdón?-

-Termine la documentación, Mamma, por lo que veo no querías que Gokudera Hayato, se pusiera a leer esto ¿no?- dijo simple.

-Ah, así es, Gokudera-kun me ha ayudado últimamente, con el papeleo que genero Varia en los últimos tres meses. Y solo de pensar que seguirá leyendo esto…- suspiro, casi quería azotarse contra su escritorio.

-¿Ves? Por eso te solicito que salgas conmigo-

-Taiyo… Ugh, esta bien, saldré solo déjame cambiarme este traje tan formal- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Si, no quiero que sufras por tanto estrés- contesto.

-Ya veo hijo, Gracias- dijo, el castaño y colocando una mano en sus cabellos oscuros para revolverlos amorosamente.

Haciendo sonrosar disimuladamente al contrario.

-Hm-

Y así se fue, viendo el inusual traje blanco que portaba la mayoría del tiempo. Su mamma, no había cambiando tanto, al menos no para él.

Observándose a si mismo dedujo que en su comportamiento, era tan igual a el. -_A su Mamma-Tsu_- Pero en ciertos momentos… Era como su padre…

.

.

-AAH- murmuro el castaño estirándose- Vaya, tiempo sin usar ropa informal- se dijo para si.

Mientras colocaba varios conjuntos.

-Decimo ¿puedo pasar? – hablo cierta vos conocida.

-¿Eh? Si, Hayato- respondió el moreno mientras salía del baño, una ducha rápida era necesaria. Y por que la necesitaba para relajarse.

El otro hombre, entro haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Decimo, los papeles que debía firmar…- dijo, acercándose y escogiendo un conjunto, notando que era ropa informal -¿Saldrá, Decimo?- siguió hablando, mientras colocaba las demás ropas en su respectivo lugar.

El castaño sonrió, notando la acción del peli-plateado.

-Umm, Si, Taiyo me visito en mi oficina, solicitándome jeje- soltó una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Mientras no se entere ese tipo… Perdón, su esposo, Hibari- refunfuño.

-Jajaja no pasa nada, Hayato- rio.

-Pero supongo que Taiyo tiene razón, de vez en cuando no es malo salir a relajarse, pero…-

-Supongo que si, Decimo, aunque Hibari no ha vuelto de Alemania-

-S-Si, espero este bien-

-No se preocupe, Decimo ese tipo es casi inmortal, sino pregúnteselo a Reborn-san – mascullo de lo mas sarcástico.

-¡Hayato!- casi grito el Decimo capo. Aunque su cara se sonrojaba.

-Lo siento, Decimo- se inclino casi hasta el suelo.

-Pero como sabe, a él no le gusta que usted salga junto con el joven Taiyo si alguien que no sea Reborn-san o él mismo no le acompañe-

-Tranquilo - murmuro divertido.

-Bueno, Decimo yo me retiro…-

-Entendido, pronto me iré-

-Por cierto, ¿no querrá una escolta? Para usted, decimo y el joven amo-

-Ugh… No, no te preocupes, no iremos tan lejos-

-Si, con su permiso, Decimo-

-Aaah, que Gokudera-kun jeje-

Suspiro, para cambiarse.

.

.

.

.

-Me pregunto por que tardara tanto, Mamma…-

-Lo siento por el retraso, hijo-

Apareció el mayor. Luciendo un traje sencillo -_para pasar desapercibido_- pero lo hacia ver bastante bien.

Un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, una camisa algo holgada junto con un chaleco negro y con la parte de la espalda de un color gris platinado. Unos zapatos tipo "mocasín"…

-Vaya, así diría que eres de mi edad, Mamma- le dijo suspicaz el chico.

-Oh, ¿me veo mal?- se apeno.

-Creo que eso nunca pasaría en ti-

-¿Eh?-

-Siempre te veras bien, ya veo por que papa me decía de pequeño, "Muerde hasta la muerte a aquel que se acerque a tu madre"- dijo imitando lo ultimo con la voz de su padre, aunque apretujaba su mano con un aura oscura y "sed de sangre".

-Wow una frase tan larga y proveniente de Kyoya- se carcajeaba. El mayor, pero sacándole una gota por la actitud tan "cambiante" de su retoño.

-Ya, ya, vamos Taiyo- señalo.

Casi lo estaba empujando.

.

.

.

.

Y así dejaron la grande y lujosa mansión… Para cambiar por un lugar lleno de gente… Quizá fue mala idea ya que era una hora "pico" cerca de la plaza…

.

.

.

.

****Centro de Italia****

**-**Waaaaa!- gritaba una voz – ¡T-Taiyo-kun!

-A-Aquí- jalando lo por el cuello de su camisa -_como un gato_-

-Ugh… que cansado me siento…-

El joven solo se quedo algo "absorto" por la cara de extremo cansancio que tenia su padre-materno.

-con casi 34 años esto es cansado- suspiro un poco más fuerte.

-Mamma, vamos, vamos ¡ahí!- señalo, a pesar de su edad

El padre sonrió. Era lindo ver a su hijo así de alegre… trayendo a su mente varios recuerdos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Mamma, mira, mira- un pequeño niño tomado de dos pares de manos.**_

_**-¿Qué ocurre?- hablo cariñoso.**_

_**-…- aunque un azabache sonreía. **_

_**-Un hombre mira a Mamma, muy extraño- dijo inocente.**_

_**-¿Eh?- confundido.**_

_**Pero la cara del azabache… Cambio drásticamente.**_

_**-¿Dónde?- **_

_**-A la izquierda, en ese arbolito- dijo sonriente- Veré a padre en ¡acción!-grito casi feliz.**_

_**Kyoya sonrió por la "felicidad carnívora" de su pequeño. Y haciéndose uso de sus amadas tonfas, mordió hasta la muerte al "sujeto"… **_

_**Tsunayoshi solo se había quedado con una total expresión de terror… Aunque al pequeño Taiyo le hacia "feliz" ver a su padre pelear.**_

_**-Mamma ¡Yo seré como Papá cuando sea grande! – dijo orgulloso.**_

_**-S-Si…- respondió nervioso el castaño.**_

_**Para luego, con un aura oscura y muy "terrible" decir:**_

_**-Kyoya… Sera mejor que empieces a enseñarle algo BUENO… Por que sino…- no termino por que su aura era tan densa que Taiyo se veía pequeño -_mas de lo normal_- y el padre algo abrumado.**_

_**Aunque luego puso una sonrisa tan reluciente…**_

_**-Vamos, Taiyo-kun- sonrió despreocupadamente, no sin antes golpear en la cabeza a su "esposo". **_

_**El cual solo chasqueo su lengua y suspiro. Sacando su móvil, marco y hablando en Italiano… colgó.**_

_**Y luego…**_

_**-¿EEEEEEH? – **_

_**-Oh- **_

_**Un grupo de hombres trajeados de negro, acordonaron la pequeña plazuela, haciendo aun castaño erizarse…**_

_**-Hiiiee ¡¿Qué significa esto?!- hablo… Siglos sin hacer aquella vocecita que lo caracterizaba.**_

_**-Jajajajajaja- y con ello el pequeño, reía sin parar… jamás había escuchado a su "Mamma" gritar/hablar así.**_

_**En definitiva, adoraba a sus padres…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Aaah- suspiro Sawada.

-¿Ocurre algo? Mamma…-

-Eh, no, no continuemos…- intento sonreír un poco mas.-"_Que es este sentimiento"- _

-Ugh… Esta bien-

Y así empezaron su gran día-tarde y casi noche. De puros juegos, paseos, fotos y mas fotos…

Aunque al Decimo capo, no se le quitaba esa sensación, su hyper intuición parecía decirle que no volviera a casa aun, aun no…

Pero ya no quedaba que más ver o bien hacer.

-¡Cuidado!-

-_"Esa voz… ¡ ¿Giannini?!"-_

_*puff*_

.

.

.

.

**Pasado.**

**-Aaah- un joven castaño suspiraba- N-No quiero mas tarea… ugh…**

**-Yo tampoco, Tsuna…-**

**Tanto Yamamoto como Tsunayoshi, azotaron su cara en su escritorio…**

**Haciendo que los libros cayeran aun lado.**

**Y cierto peli-plateado, suspirara… Esta vez, se había tomado en serio los estudios de ambos chicos…**

**-Bien…- **

**-¡Salgamos a caminar!- dijo enérgico el jugador del beisbol.**

**-¡Si!-**

**Aunque a Gokudera, le caía una gota de sudor cerca de su sien. **

**-uh-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_"¿D-Donde estoy? Ah, mi cabeza duele"- _

_-Hey, se encuentra bien… Etto… Joven- un pequeño y lindo castaño le veía de cerca._

_-La mia testa fa male (Mi cabeza duele)- respondió._

_Aunque el castaño lo veía fijo con esos dos pares de ojos chocolate… Claro que no entendió nada._

_-"¿Creo que no me entendió, pero yo por que si?"-_

_-Ugh…- Tsuna no supo que decir…_

_Así que solo movió sus manos en señal de que esperara…Quizá Gokudera Hayato, seria más útil en estos días._

_-Troppo carino..._ _Sono in amore? (Demasiado lindo..._ _¿Me he enamorado?)-_

_._

_._

**Futuro:**

-Mas vale que arregles esto, Giannini- decía un ensombrecido, Tsuna... Su hijo es fuerte...

Pero... Como Hibari... No sabia que cambios se harían, al mostrar un "Taiyo" mayor...

Justo ese día... Hibari regreso encontrándose con media sala científica destrozada.

Y un castaño con una sonrisa realmente "escalofriante" y reía así -"Wuajajaja"-

Muchos problemas... Se avecinan para Vongola...

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Oh, Oh, Taiyo-chan en donde estarás mirando ahora o.o… **

**Tsuna ten cuidado xD**

**Wow sinceramente no quedo muy bien (¿ D: ?)**

***suspira* Intentare mejorarlo… Ojala y se anime a dejar Review dejándome su opinión… Ya que tengo en mente ciertos "Proyectos" mas… jeje.**

**Sin contar que les estoy debiendo el fic del "Mi Hyper yo & Yo" (quiero compensar el retraso con ese fic, espero no le moleste) *lo digo por si alguien que lo lee, leyó esto xD* **

_Bien nos leemos en la prox. (Si es que hay prox.) ^^U_

**Onegai, ¿Reviews?**

**-igual por si tienen algunas dudas-**

**-o si les gusto...-**

**¿Criticas (D:)? ¿sugerencias? ¿dudas? ¿petición?**

**ok ya :B jaja**

Bien me despido… :3 dejar un review no mata… xD

**26-12-2012 / 3:44am **


	2. Chapter 2

Bien intentando actualizar seguido e.e … LOL Es que quiero que todos los fics, estén en un mismo rango de caps.

**PD: **_U_U pero nadie comento el otro :C … "Dos pecados y un latido"_ _T_T_

* * *

-hablan personajes-

_aclaración_

_**~~~~ FLASH BACK~~~~**_

* * *

_**Summary: **__Taiyo regresa, pero por cierto evento no recuerda quien es su padre y su padre-materno… Y lo peor, es que ahora esta en el pasado… Poniendo en ciertos aprietos a su "Mamma"…_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

* * *

**CAPITULO 2. **

**** ¿Inesperado amor? ****

**-**_**"¿D-Donde estoy? Ah, mi cabeza duele"-**_

_**-Hey, se encuentra bien… Etto… Joven- un pequeño y lindo castaño le veía de cerca.**_

_**-La mia testa fa male (Mi cabeza duele)- respondió.**_

_**Aunque el castaño lo veía fijo con esos dos pares de ojos chocolate… Claro que no entendió nada.**_

_**-"¿Creo que no me entendió, pero yo por que si?"-**_

_**-Ugh…- Tsuna no supo que decir…**_

_**Así que solo movió sus manos en señal de que esperara…Quizá Gokudera Hayato, seria más útil en estos días.**_

_**-Troppo carino...**__**Sono in amore? (Demasiado lindo...**__**¿Me he enamorado?)-**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

El joven castaño le ayudo a levantarse y -_con mucho esfuerzo, para Tsuna_- le dejo apoyado en un árbol que se encontraba cerca de ellos, de ahí se fue y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al joven, esperando que no se fuera.

Aunque su intuición le decía que tal vez, en realidad aquel muchacho no necesitaría de su ayuda, pero quien como "Dame-Tsuna", no le iba a dejar allí.

Y sin más nada, se echo a correr. Se fue, corriendo y luego doblando en una esquina. Esperaba que su "mano derecha" apareciera.

-_"Espero que Gokudera-kun, me ayude"- _

.

.

-_Ugh…_ _Dov'è andato? _(¿A dónde se fue?)…- hablo el moreno, mientras se erguía un poco mas, acomodándose de donde estaba… - _Aah,_ _la testa mi fa ancora male... _(Mi cabeza sigue doliendo)…

Al decir eso poso su mano en la frente… Dios, su cabeza le dolía demasiado… sentía las piernas temblorosas e incluso la boca seca…

Sin contar que aquel chiquillo de cabellos castaños, le pareció… "Interesante"…

Con tal pensamiento opto por recostarse de nuevo, en el árbol que estaba detrás de el... Reafirmando que ese joven le ayudaría, aunque siendo sincero con el mismo, el fue entrenado para no fallar… Y ser independiente, para así sobrevivir…

-_Non importa. Che è conosciuto come, Io ne sento il sapore_... (No importa. mientras sepa quien es... Yo podre saborearlo)- sonrió demasiado altivo.

.

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi aun no daba Gokudera Hayato, cosa rara, el nunca se le despegaba. Bueno, tal vez exagero con el casi "nunca"…

-Oh, l-lo siento- tropezó.

-Oye tu, idio… ¿Eh? ¡Decimo!- sonrió alegre el joven.

Al parecer este también le buscaba…

-Eh, t-tienes que, aah apareció y-y no le entiendo- hablo torpemente.

-Tranquilo, tranquilícese Decimo…-

El menor suspiro, e inhalo y exhalo. Al terminar de hacerlo, hablo…

-Acompáñame, Gokudera-kun…-

-Si, como diga Decimo…-

Los dos se retornaron a donde se supone debería de estar aquel joven… Y si, allí estaba…

-Oi…- Tsuna se acercaba levemente…

Su mano iba a moverle… hasta que…

-Hiiiee-

_-Chi sei, e cosa volete? _(¿Quien eres, y que quieres?)- hablo rápidamente, y molesto…

El pelinegro estaba encima del castaño, el moreno tenía una de sus manos en el cuello… y con la otra sujetaba las delgadas muñecas del más pequeño por encima de su cabeza. Estaba totalmente inmovilizado.

Gokudera simplemente se asusto e inclusos pensó sacar su dinamita, pero no, no debía ya que si la usaba el joven Vongola iba a salir herido…

Se limito simplemente a observar.

-¡Hey! ¡Libera al decimo!- solicito.

-_S-Scusi _(Lo siento)- se sorprendió, al ver que era el mismo joven quien se supone le "ayudaría"… Y por el otro muchacho reacciono y después de un momento le libero de aquella posición.

Ahí Hayato se dio cuenta de para que le quería su "Juudaime", bueno la ayuda que quería… El joven era italiano.

-_Ehi, come ti chiami!_ (¡Hey, como te llamas!)- pregunto.

-_Oh, si parla italiano! Sono... eh? _(¡Oh, hablas italiano! ¿Soy… eh?)- no supo como responder…

-¿Eh?- Tsuna se limitaba a observar… Y escuchar…

Definitivamente debería de aprenderlo, el italiano…

Taiyo, se sorprendió a si mismo… ¿Por qué será que sentía como si conociera a aquel hombre?

Su voz no dejaba de sonar seria. Y entre momentos, calculadora…

Después de todo él no era de hablar con gente "herbívora"… Y siendo sincero, el no hablaba tanto, tal vez con solamente con su Famiglia…

-Tsk…- murmuro, Taiyo…

La joven tormenta se quedo analizando… No sabría decir si el joven no quería responderle o no se acordaba, es decir, que tal vez el golpe le afecto un poco…

_-Combattere contro di me_. (Pelea conmigo)- el azabache se ponía en posición de pelea, muy al estilo de cierta persona.

Ambos jóvenes no prestaron la atención a aquella posición.

.

.

Taiyo muy a pesar de que se parecía a su padre, Tsunayoshi y Kyoya… De algún modo u otro no era tan "igual" a ninguno de los dos. Era diferente.

¿Era fuerte? – Si.

¿Cómo su padres? – Si.

¿Mucho mas? – Si.

El era como un arma… Tal vez, ya los Vindice se lo habían dicho al Capo Vongola de hace 10 años y luego se lo reafirmaron diez años mas tarde.

Taiyo, a veces era un poco perezoso. Pero jamás diría que no a una pelea. Su sed de sangre era ocultada por su actitud seria y hasta cierto punto fría, e incluso como se dijo un perezoso, disfrutaba estar mucho tiempo descansando en lo tejados de los edificios de vongola.

Cosa que a Tsunayoshi no le gustaba… Y por ello regañaba un poco a Kyoya… Aunque ambos peleaban en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Pero se agradece que algo que jamás hacia el pequeño -_y no tan pequeño_- retoño del Vongola, fuera desobedecer… Era muy apegado a las costumbres y enseñanzas que se le brindaban.

.

.

Después de un largo silencio. Gokudera no sabia que hacer. ¿Y si su "Judaaime" se molestaba?

El castaño le miro, entre preocupado y asustado.

Taiyo lo noto… Esa mirada…

-_Tsk, Beh, io non... Già un erbivoro._ (Tsk, bien no lo hare… Eres un herbívoro)-

-¡EH!- grito histérico el peli-plata-_Non mi sottovalutare! _(¡No me subestimes!)-

Ya se iba a lanzar al ataque… pero Sawada reacciono.

-¡Gokudera-kun! Hiee ¡Cálmate!-

Taiyo sonría levemente era un tanto imperceptible esa pequeña línea que era como su boca.

_-Bravo ragazzo... Mi piace _(Buen chico… Me gustas)- se acerco al más bajito quien sostenía a su explosivo guardián por la cintura, y rápidamente aparto al más grande y le beso los labios, un toque efímero y sutil.

Tsuna se sonrojo al recibir aquel "gesto"…

Gokudera estaba rojo de ira… Y se quedo un tanto inmóvil…

Ya sabia que los italianos… Eran… ¿Cómo decirlo? Bueno, seductores… Que más podía decir.

_-Grazie per il vostro aiuto, ma io sono solo... _(Gracias por tu ayuda, pero me voy solo...)- y así como así desapareció.

-U-Ugh… y-yo…- el castaño no sabia que decir…

Tanto fue su shock que se desmayo.

-¡Decimo!- grito asustado, Hayato- ¡DECIMOOOO!-

.

.

.

.

-"_Ugh… No se, pero siento que algo no esta bien conmigo…- _pensaba para si el joven azabache, bueno de cabellos castaños oscuros…

Pero de algo estaba seguro… El no pertenecía a ese lugar…

Y no recordaba quien era…

Aunque algo era notorio, estaba en "Japón"… muchas preguntas surgieron.

1.- ¿Cómo llego allí?

2.- ¿Por qué no se acordaba de quien era?

3.- ¿Regresaría a su hogar?

Bueno si supiera de qué parte de Italia pertenece claro esta.

Pero haciendo lucir su inteligencia, se acordó de su billetera. ¿Al menos si debería de tener una? ¿No?...

Buscando en sus bolsillos, lo hayo:

-_"uhg… Con que me llamo Taiyo…- _reflexiono- _"Pero…" _– noto algo raro en aquella información…

Unas jovencitas pasaban cerca… Pero sinceramente… No les quería preguntar.

En primera por que estaba seguro, no le entenderían.

En segunda, no quería escuchar esos chillidos que siempre hacen.

.

.

Siguió caminando y caminando…

Y un panfleto le pego en la cara.

-_Tsk…-_

Abrió ligeramente sus ojos… Increíblemente logró entender los "kanjis" que leía…

Y si, estaba en lo cierto… Las fechas eran totalmente diferentes, con la de aquella identificación, esta marcaba que era del ¡¿Futuro?!...

¿Cómo es eso posible?

-_"Tengo que investigar"- _

_._

_._

Y de nuevo, algo se le acercaba por sus pies…

-_"Una… ¿Manzana?"- _realmente tenia hambre… Pero, claramente esa fruta tenia un dueño, o dueña en su caso…

-¿Ara? Mis cosas…- una curiosa voz…- Ah, jeje-

El joven se quedo expectante, si, la fruta tenia dueña…

Ayudo a la mujer… No hablo, solo recogió sus cosas y se disponía a marcharse…

-¿Quieres, venia a cenar?- le pregunto la mujer.

Taiyo… se sorprendió… ¿Qué persona ayudaría a otra, si esta es un completo extraño?

-Yo soy Nana, Sawada Nana? ¿Y tu?- sonrió levemente.

-_Taiyo- _le respondió.

-Oh, tienes ese mismo acento Reborn-kun kyaa- se rio.

Taiyo solo frunció su ceño en clara muestra de confusión.

-Sígueme- le hacia gestos, la señora Nana.

Y el chico simplemente se limito a asentir.

.

.

-Ya vine chico jeje- hablo cálidamente.

El muchacho se sorprendió… Todo era… entre un desastre y a la vez no…

-Toma- rápidamente la castaña le dio una taza con té verde…

-_G-Grazie- _se vio un poco sorprendido de la actitud de la mujer.

-ooh…- la cual solo sonrió- Veo que no hablas mucho…-

-_Ugh…-_ solo asintió.

-Ah… M-Mama, ¿Qué hay de comer?- pregunto un semi- despertado Tsuna.

Gokudera le había llevado directamente a su casa y le dejo descansar, por eso este no estaba allí...

Tsuna se tallaba su ojo. Solo vestía unas ropas ligeras, un short algo corto y un sport…

Nana tal vez, le había sacado el uniforme…

-Mira, Tsu-kun. ¡Un amigo!- chillo Nana entusiasta.

El azabache sonrió felinamente…

Y Tsuna se sonrojo… Recordo lo sucedido…

-¡EEEEH!- se escucho en dos cuadras tal vez…

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿REVIEWS? ;A; **

**BIEN AHÍ TIENEN ¡ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

**¡COMENTEN! ¡ONEGAI! T^T**

**SI NO, NO ESCRIBO YA NADA Y ME DESAPARESCO DEL FANFICTION ¬¬ … **

**._. OK BUENO ALGO ASI… **

**NADIE MUERE POR DEJAR UN REVIEW XD (¿?)**

**:33 – REVIEWS 3 3 - .W.**

**DIANA DI VONGOLA: **lamento el retraso ¡En serio! D: pero aah, esto salió de ahorita, ¡esta fresco! XDD ¡espero te guste! LOLOL nos leemos en lo prox que se me ocurra actualizar… y la Sra. Inspiración me permita ¬¬ junto con el señor Tiempo me permite. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**RIN06MICHI: **Jajaja sinceramente me da flojera calcularle jajajaja bueno es que Tsuna tiene 34 años, y son 20 en el futuro no se si debe de tener ¿14? ¿20? Jajaja la neta, soy pésima en matemáticas básicas ._. Medio, medio se lo que es algebra, ya que no la usamos ahora xD pero bueno ya luego veré cuanto le pondré xDDD LOLOLOL XDD ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**ARIANNE NAMIKAZE: ** Jajajaja morí con eso de "liar parda" xDDD y sip, digamos que Taiyo como anda todo "perdido" ve con otros ojos a cierto castaño XD sinceramente me gusta innovar los fics, pero a veces como que no se, siento que no les gusta, o de plano escribo ¿Fatal? ._. Ya que no hay mucho "Favorito" ni Reviews… Pero bueno, ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! -w-

**ALI-SAN: **jeje me alegro que te guste :3 si, ¿vaya forma de cuidarlo? ¿no? XD ¡Gracias por leer!

**KATEKYO1827R27X27: **Jejeje ¿Gracias? Aunque ya paso la navidad… ue.e… LOLOL y espero seguir leyéndote ._. En Rv XD y si, mi mente fue extraña, al procesar todo esto .-. XDD ¡Gracias por leer y Rv!

**DEYAAW: **Jejeje me alegra que te gusten n_n como dije es que me gusta ser un tanto así diferente xD bueno eso creo yo, si alguien lee algo similar a lo mío me plagiaron ¬¬ … Vale, jaja tal vez eso no iba (¿?) XDD ¡Gracias por leer y Rv!

**ANIYAN: **¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Jajaja creo que actualice muy tarde e.e LOL :P

**HIMENO SAKURA HAMASAKI: **see eso es el "meollo" del asunto XD  
¡Gracias por leer y comentar! :3

**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25: **Bien Nee-san, XD ahí tienes lo que "no" hizo el "pequeño" Taiyo XDDD ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**¡Si eres nueva/o y te gusto!**

**Agregar a favoritos :DD **

**¡Y si tienen alguna duda comenta también! XD **

**comenten e.e :3**

**Bye! Bye!**

**26-02-2013 / 10:05PM**

**A continuar escribiendo mi tesis ._. *es como un proyecto XD todavía no estoy en la Uni* XD D: **

**Pero pronto D: ~miedo~ **

**BYE! =P :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**SIENTO EL RETRASO, PERO DEBIDO A CIERTAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS NO PUDE ESCRIBIR... e.e' **

Hola ._. Bien hoy es 2/04/13, las 1:48am estoy enferma e intento escribirles algo… ._.

*Hoy: 02-04-2013 / 11:35pm*

*Hoy: 04-04-2013 / 8:40pm*sigue un poco enferma xD*

* * *

-hablan personajes-

_aclaración_

_**~~~~ FLASH BACK~~~~**_

* * *

_**Summary: **__Taiyo regresa, pero por cierto evento no recuerda quien es su padre y su padre-materno… Y lo peor, es que ahora esta en el pasado… Poniendo en ciertos aprietos a su "Mamma"…_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

* * *

**CAPITULO 3.**

**** ¿Inesperado amor? ****

_**-Ah… M-Mama, ¿Qué hay de comer?- pregunto un semi- despertado Tsuna.**_

_**Gokudera le había llevado directamente a su casa y le dejo descansar, por eso este no estaba allí...**_

_**Tsuna se tallaba su ojo. Solo vestía unas ropas ligeras, un short algo corto y un sport…**_

_**Nana tal vez, le había sacado el uniforme…**_

_**-Mira, Tsu-kun. ¡Un amigo!- chillo Nana entusiasta.**_

_**El azabache sonrió felinamente…**_

_**Y Tsuna se sonrojo… Recordó lo sucedido…**_

_**-¡EEEEH!- se escucho en dos cuadras tal vez…**_

.

.

.  
.

-P-Pero… ¡Que haces tu aquí!- chillo, Tsuna…

Olvidando el hecho de que su "amigo" no hablaba el mismo idioma.

-¡Tsu-kun! No le trates así, él fue muy amable y me ayudo a recoger las compras, ¿Nee?- le riño Nana.

-ugh…- Taiyo asintió bajo la atenta mirada…

Algo simplemente le decía que asintiera, podría decirse que era su súper intuición.

-E-Etto… Lo siento…- murmuro Tsuna, la mirada de su mama era realmente "fea" y era extraño cuando le regañaba...-"_Waaa"… ¡Por que mamá siempre cree en todo!- _

Seguía llorando mentalmente.

-O-Oh, ya regreso Tsu-kun, tengo que ir a comprar las cosas para la cena jeje- reía cariñosa la Sra. Sawada- cuida de el~ llévalo a tu cuarto.

-¿Q-Que?- murmuro el castaño, un tic en su ceja hacia aparición.

Para su "mala suerte" noto que los molestos huéspedes que siempre están de 'gorrones' no estaban…

.

.

-_Ciao, hei, tranquillo non farà nulla [1]- _le dijo el joven.

-_C-Ciao- _intento saludar Tsuna… Pero en su rostro se denotaba la confusión.

Al menos esa era la única palabra que recordaba… por parte de su tutor…

Cierto… ¿En donde estaba?

Ah, es verdad, se fue de viaje…

.

.

Taiyo se quedo expectante… La voz del castaño, al hablar en "italiano" le hizo sentir que había algo de "familiar"…

…

El silencio reinaba en la cocina.

Sawada estaba intentando pensar o imaginar una forma para hacerle entender al joven que le siguiera, para que descansara y si quería, bañarse…

Hasta que pensó en algo… al ver el refrigerador, los… los dibujos…

¡Ahí tenia la respuesta!...

Corriendo prácticamente… Fue en busca de un cuadernillo…

El joven de cabellos castaños oscuros, se quedo intrigado… ¿A dónde se fue?

.

.

Tsuna cogió del escritorio de su cuarto una libreta que estaba por ahí… Al igual que su lápiz.

Bajo rápidamente, y al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo y empezó a garabatear un poco.

Signos de interrogación aparecían el moreno que aun estaba sentado en la mesa y degustaba unas galletas…

Las cuales tomo… Al parecer… de por ahí.

Y se dispuso a seguir analizando las facciones del menor. Sus pensamientos le estaban llevando muy, pero muy lejos…

Era muy delgado, tan frágil. Y su piel que se veía aterciopelada…

Pero como siempre, sabía que ese chico tenía algo… A pesar de su apariencia…

-¡Listo!- canturreo Tsuna…

Se coloco delante de Taiyo quien le miro con expresión de entre aburrida y somnolienta.

-cof, cof- el joven de orbes castañas se señalo con su dedo y le hizo mas señas de que mirara el cartel…

Que tenia unos "dibujos" simples, y algo curiosos… Unas bolitas con palitos.

-"Tu"…- dijo Tsuna en japonés.

-Ugh…- Taiyo miraba el dibujo, milagrosamente no se rio.

El monito le señalaba que subiera unas escaleras.

-"Ven conmigo, arriba"-Sawada pasaba al siguiente cuadro, o bien la siguiente hoja del cuadernillo.

Ahora otra imagen era sobre otro monito, llegando a una puerta, con un símbolo de pescado en ella…

-_Capisco [2]-_

Taiyo se levanto con expresión aburrida. Pero le hizo señas a Tsuna de que caminara.

Y así este lo hizo.

-_"Esto es extraño"- _pensó Tsunayoshi. Mientras subía las escaleras.

Al llegar al destino del dibujo. El bajito detuvo al mayor, con su palma de frente señalo algo. Y cambio al siguiente dibujo.

Un monito donde estaban separados. Y el monito 1 -_él_- tenía su "puño" en alto.

…

Taiyo se sonrojo un poco, el chico le advertía que no se le acercara tanto.

-Pff… jajaja- rio.

El próximo Jefe vongola se sonrojo furiosamente. No es que "dudara" del chico. Pero quería cuidar su integridad física.

Solo eso.

El contrario tenía una sonrisa bastante marcada y juguetona.

-_Perde attenzione, non fare nulla [3]- _repitió lo ultimo, como la anterior vez- _"Non ancora" [4]- _

-Esta bien- respondió el castaño. Al parecer logro comprender que no le haría nada.

-_Jejeje- _

Tsuna miro un poco de reojo a Taiyo.

Tal vez este no era tan malo…

Quizá la primera impresión no siempre debería de contar.

Al entrar Taiyo corrió casi, y de repente se tiro o se "echo" en su cama -_acostó_- y casi casi se podría decir que se durmió.

-Realmente estaba cansado… Pobre…- murmuro.

El joven dormía, y a Tsuna le pareció tan tierno. Bueno…

Quitándole el hecho de que era un joven algo pervertido.

-Ugh, le buscare algo de ropa…-suspiro- "_Veamos que le encuentro"-_

.

.

.

.

El joven azabache abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que el castaño ya no estaba dentro, y suspiro cansado. –_de nuevo_-

Todo era tan confuso, y al parecer sus "pistas" no eran tan confiables. Mañana de algún modo u otro tendría que aprender ese idioma.

Pero por ahora quería descansar, estaba más que agotado…

.

.

-Tsu-kun… ¡Volví!- de nuevo regreso Nana.

El mencionado iba bajando las escaleras. Mientras la mujer cerraba la puerta.

-Shh!- murmuro Tsuna.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-El chico, que encontraste esta durmiendo- rio un poco.

-Oh, oww ya veo jeje- sonrió Nana como de costumbre.

-¿Dónde están todos?-

-Oh, bueno, Bianchi se fue detrás de Reborn-kun- alzo sus palmas- Lambo-chan e Ipin-chan se fueron, bueno Lambo-chan detrás de Ipin-chan quien iba a buscar a… Etto… ¿Su maestro?- soltó un tanto confundida.

-Ugh… Entiendo- al menos a Tsuna le agradaba la idea de que todo iba a estar mas calmado…

Pero había algo que le estaba incomodando… Mañana tenia que ir a clase… Pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan inquieto?

-…-

-¿Ocurre algo, Tsu-kun?-pregunto con miedo.

-N-No, no en realidad-

-Bien iré a hacer la cena-

-Esta bien, Oka-san-

El castaño quería tomar otro baño, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba ideas. Y sobre todo, necesitaba ¡ayuda!

-Tsk- chasqueo un poco la lengua.

Cosa rara en él.

-Oh, oh, oka-san, ¿Dónde tienes la ropa que Reborn usa a veces?-

-Ugh, creo que esta doblada en tu armario hasta el abajo-

-¡Bien!- hablo un tanto más alto ya que subió de nuevo.

-Ropa, ropa, ropa- susurraba el moreno.

Encontró unos conjuntos de aparente talla del "extraño".

.

.

.

.

Nana mientras tanto hacia uso de sus artes culinarias.

Y Tsunayoshi hacia uso de sus "no" artes en el dibujo.

-Ugh, espero que entienda- hablo un tanto, ya que le dejo un dibujo haciendo referencia que aquella ropa era para él.

Y la ubicación del baño.

-_"Bien tomare un baño"- _tomando una toalla y su ropa interior se marcho de su habitación con dirección al baño.

.

.

20 minutos después…

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – un estrepitoso grito.

Nana corrió por el grito de su retoño, se asusto y luego se sonrojo, aunque no era su intención…

-T-Tsu-k-kun- se tapo los ojos con sus manos y se dio la vuelta.

Delante de ella una imagen un tanto "disparatada"…

Tsuna estaba esquinado en la tina -_desnudo_- y con una pierna encima de la "murallita" de la bañera, Taiyo tenía solo los pantalones de cuando llego.

Y con una expresión de inexpresión, como si le fuera natural el ver un chico desnudo, o bien como si no fuera cosa del otro mundo.

Solo se giró dio una reverencia y le dio la espalda a Tsuna, al parecer le estaba dando oportunidad para cambiarse.

Tsunayoshi estaba tan avergonzado.

La señora Sawada ya se había ido del baño…

.

.

.

.

_**++++++++++ FB+++++++++**_

_**El joven castaño después de limpiarse como era debido se metió a la tina con agua caliente.**_

_**-"Tan cómodo"- pensó.**_

_**Jugaba un poco con el agua.**_

_**-¿Ahora que debería hacer?- murmuro para hundirse en el agua tibia. Bueno al menos su cara…**_

_**-Quizá debería de hablar con ¿Dino-san? ¿Reborn?-**_

_**Se zambulló por completo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Ugh… "Ho dormito così bene"[5]- hablo mas relajado, Taiyo de inmediato poso sus orbes metálicas azulinas en la ropa que le habían dejado.**_

_**Una pequeña curva hacia arriba se formo.**_

_**-"Grazie, piccola gattino"[6]-**_

_**Sin mas se levanto y siguió el dibujo, que señalaba también donde estaba posicionado el baño.**_

_**Como no oyó ningún ruido pensó que estaba vacío, así que simplemente empezó a desvestir. **_

_**Demostrando tener un cuerpo bastante atlético pero sin exagerar.**_

_**Y como quería ver por completo el baño, antes de quitarse los pantalones, quito una pequeña cortina que había allí.**_

_**Aunque con eso, logro escuchar un gritico.**_

_**-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- una gran ola se hizo dentro.**_

_**El agua caliente estaba regándose…**_

_**El oji-miel que le ayudo, al parecer iba saliendo de la tina, pero tal vez no noto su presencia y al verlo de repente. Este se asusto y termino resbalándose. **_

_**-¡P-Por que…!- bramo el menor.**_

_**-Spiacenti, gattino[7]- se inclino levemente y se dio la vuelta…**_

* * *

Después de ese incidente, Taiyo se aseo rápidamente e incluso ordeno el baño que quedo un tanto "deshecho".

Se coloco la ropa del hitman, las cuales le quedaron bastante bien… A su medida, un poco grandes pero no tanto.

-_Grazie per il bagno e lavandería[8]_-

El decimo capo, asintió un tanto apenado… El chico delante suyo se veía tan simple y algo tranquilo su rostro no mostraba alguna expresión en particular, se podría decir que parecía que tenia aun _kuudere* _en casa.  
La actitud de antes se había disipado…

Aunque podría ser que estaba aburrido o ¿Intranquilo? Bueno sería más bien lo segundo, él también estaría así si no supiera nada de su hogar… o de donde viene o como irse…

-Aaah…- suspiro.

.

.

.

.

Todo fue tan tranquilo que el chico de vongola se asusto…

_Mañana nada estaría bien_…

Nana en cambio sentía que había algo extraño en aquel joven…

No era normal, claro que no…

1.- ¿Por qué su madre acepto tan fácil al joven?

2.- ¿Por qué a pesar de ser un tanto pervertido con él -_Tsuna_- no lo ataca?

-Ah, demasiadas dudas…- murmuro.

-¿Dijiste algo, Tsu-kun?-

-E-Eh, N-No, jeje- río un poco.

Taiyo ya no estaba en la mesa…

-Etto, oka-san, me voy a dormir-

-Esta bien, Tsu-kun- asintió- Ya mañana ayudaras a ese pobre chico, ¿Bien?-

-S-Si oka-san- Definitivamente su madre era extraña…

¿Cómo podía ser que acogiera tan fácil a un muchacho extraño?

Ah, ni idea… Eso era algo a lo que Sawada Tsunayoshi se había acostumbrado.

La hora de dormir llego, el castaño se quedo un tanto estupefacto…

El joven azabache dibujo algo…

E inevitablemente, Tsuna se quedo sorprendido.

Los "garabatos" eran bastante lindos…

Un pequeño chibi Tsuna con orejita y colita de gatito… y en otro cuadro al parecer era el joven señalando, con su pequeña manito el suelo…

-C-Creo que te entiendo- murmuro.

Tomando de nuevo el lápiz y la libreta, Tsuna "dibujo" de nuevo un monito.

_-O-oh- _el azache sonrío-_ capisco [2]-_

El dibujo mostro dos "muñequitos" durmiendo en la misma cama, pero con una gran 'barricada' de almohadas.

El castaño se sonrojo casi hasta las orejas… pero algo le impedía dejar que el joven durmiera en el suelo.

Sin perder tiempo, se despidieron de la señora Nana, y se acomodaron para dormir…

-Buenas noches…- susurro, un tanto cansado Tsunayoshi.

_-Buenanotte[9]- _

.

.

.

.

**Al día siguiente.**

-¡Dame-Tsuna! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!-

.

.

*Balazos*

Una colcha levantada…

-¡EEEEEEHH!- Tsuna gritando.

Un puñetazo para Reborn… Quien lo esquivo…

-_"Este chico…"- _pensó.

-"_Este hombre"- _pensó el joven quien ahora estaba de pie.

Ambos hombres se miraban fieramente.

-Apártate, Tsuna…-

El castaño se asusto… -_"Reborn… ¡Lo, lo quiere matar!"-_

_-_Iaaaa, ¡Reborn! ¡Detente!- salto de la cama.

-¡El es un amigo!-

Se interpuso.

-Tsk- chasqueo molesto…

Solo se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Ooh, q-que miedo- suspiro cansado.

-Dame-Tsuna, tienes cinco minutos para alistarte- le grito, al parecer bajando las escaleras.

En el sicario se le formo una sonrisa retorcida.

El Decimo jefe se quedo frio y con pesar vio la hora.

Si… Exactamente tenía 10 minutos y ahora corría el tiempo, a velocidad "luz" garabateo algo en el cuadernillo hasta que se lo aventó al azabache. Y este se quedo un tanto confundido…

Cogió su ropa y uniforme y se metió directo al baño. Sin más se ducho lo más rápido que pudo.

-Hiiiiiii-

Se escucho ese singular sonido…

-Oh, Tsu-kun despertó…-

-Supongo, Mamma- respondió el hitman quien bebía su singular expreso.

-Waaaaaaa- apareció el mencionado- ¡Me voy oka-san!- se despidió en breve, y como usual, solo comió un trozo de pan tostado y dos sorbos de leche-¡Reborn! ¡Luego hablamos!- se despidió del mayor.

.

-_Buongiorno[10]- _saludo cortes el chico. Y detenidamente observo a Tsuna salir corriendo…-_"puede ser realmente rápido cuando quiere"- _pensó graciosamente.

Reborn se extraño, y recordó lo que Nana le había dicho al llegar:

.

.

.

.

_**+++++++ No hace unas horas atrás+++++++++**_

_**-Estoy de vuelta- un con una sola maleta y una fedora presente.**_

_**-¡Reborn-kun! ¡Bienvenido!- saludo entusiasta Nana.**_

_**-¿Cómo esta todo?- pregunto curioso.**_

_**-Todo bien, incluso he traído a un amigo, Tsu-kun lo cuida- Nana sostenía alegre su cucharon de cocina.**_

_**-¿Amigo? ¿De donde, Mamma?- **_

_**-Eh… Veras, Reborn-kun… El me ayudo cuando todas mis compras se me cayeron, al principio creí que me iba a asaltar jeje-rio- pero fue muy amable y me ayudo a traer todo…-**_

_**-¿Solo por eso?- incluso Reborn se quedo totalmente sorprendido por la actitud de la Señora Sawada.**_

_**-No del todo, Reborn-kun- hizo una pausa- Siento que ese joven necesita mucha ayuda, parece que no es… no es de aquí…-**_

_**-Ya veo- el hitman intentaba asimilar todos los datos…**_

_**Hasta el mismo supuso que el comportamiento de Nana no era normal, bueno no es como si ella fuera "normal" del todo… Pero algo no encajaba… **_

_**Sin mas subió a su "cuarto" que era la misma habitación que la de su estudiante.**_

_**Sin embargo, no le gusto lo que vio…**_

_**Un azabache abrazaba a su estudiante… **_

_**Demasiado cerca… Maldita sea…**_

_**Con eso desencadeno el 'espectáculo' anterior.**_

* * *

_-Ehi, voi!, Potrai imparare il giapponese![11]_

_-Oh, bene…[12]- _sonrió autosuficiente, el muchacho Vongola Di Hibari.

Claro que lo aprendería, no perdería la oportunidad para poder hablar con aquel pequeño y lindo "herbívoro"

Aunque Reborn, al parecer no le gusto mucho la cara que hizo el chico.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Escuela:**

-Sawada Tsunayoshi…-

Otro azabache apareció inesperadamente.

Tsuna no llego tan tarde, pero tampoco tan temprano…

-H-Hibari-san…-_"Iaa, ¡Me morderá hasta la muerte!"- _trago en seco.

-Sera mejor que des una explicación-

-¿E-Eh?- tartamudeo- _"¡Por que hoy Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto me tuvieron que dejar!"- _estaba oficialmente aterrorizado.

-Y bien…- seguía el joven de la Nube.

-E-Eh, b-bueno yo, ¿l-la alarma no sonó?- intento responder, un poco torpe…

-No es pasable- preparaba sus tonfas el moreno.

El castaño abrió sus orbes cafés.

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!- al menos quería suavizar su "condena"-

.

.

.

.

Oh, oh, nada podría salir peor a partir de ahora... ¿Verdad?

* * *

**Palabras al español:**

_1.- (_Hola, hey, tranquilo no te hare nada)-

_2.- _(Entiendo)-

_3.- _(Pierde cuidado, no te hare nada)-

_4.- (_Aun no)-

_5.- (_Dormí tan bien)

_6.- (_Gracias, pequeño gatito) 02-04-13 3:17am

_7.- (_Lo siento, gatito)

8.- (Gracias por el baño y la ropa)

9.- (Buenas noches)

10.- (Buenos días)

11.- (¡Hey, tu! ¡Aprenderás japonés!)

12.- (¡Oh!, que bien…)

.

.

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Cualquier error háganmelo saber. Estoy un poco cansada…**

**Espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Cuento con su apoyo y ¿Reviews? ¿Verdad?...**

Sinceramente esta vez incluso estoy cansada para responderlos. En el prox. Los responderé. ¿Ok? ^^U de verdad que lo siento.

**También**** agradezco a aquellas personas que agregaron a **

**FAVORITOS ^^**

**Así**** que si hay alguien "nuevo/a" leyendo esto, **

**te invito a agregar a favoritos xD**

**:33 ~~~GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS~~~ :DD**

**HIMENO SAKURA HAMASAKI:**

**THE SCARLET GHOST:**

**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25:**

**MIRAJANE: **

**SHIZUKA-SAN:**

**DIANA DI VONGOLA:**

**05/04/13 / 3:27AM.**

**Muero x-x. Me voy a descansar, la tos no me deja tanto x'D **


End file.
